Companies that have a service component are often looking for ways to improve the experience that customers have when interacting with the company or its representatives, associates, and the like. Given the hectic schedules of people these days, it is important to provide efficient and effective customer service or assistance. Accordingly, any aspects of customer service processes or transactions that can be handled in advance (e.g., prior to the user initiating the transaction) or automatically, may simplify the transactions or streamline various processes.